


This Is Dangerous

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Little Red Riding Hood, You Sure Are Looking Good</p><p>A Little Red Riding Hood AU where Morgana is the big bad wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Dangerous

She threads her magic through the forest, a part of her essence lines every tree, every leaf.  They think they're safe in their little houses, with their little families.  They're wrong.  She has eyes in the sky and eyes in the dirt.  They are not safe.  
  
  
  
She tires of their attempts to evade her.  

 

 

She slides her hand up a girl's spine, delighting in the feel of stitches of cloth beneath her finger tips.  She whispers deceits on her skin, her teeth dragging along the girl's throat.  There's a whimper, frightened.  Heightened, she laughs.  She kisses the girl, bruising her lips, biting down on her mouth.  She takes the dagger from her bodice, the wolf's image on its blade and carves a shallow cut into the girl's shoulder.  

  
  
The crescent moon scar will haunt the girl until her dying day.  She will remember a wolf and its sharp claws.  A monster overpowering her, a beast overtaking her.

  
  
There is another girl and a boy and two girls after that.  She does not kill them, marks them, makes them her's, spills their blood on to her hands.  But she does not take their lives.  There is no game in that.  
  
  
  
She is a witch, a shapeshifter, a liar among truth-tellers.  And there is only one who knows her for who she is.  And he is her favorite game.  
  
  
The forest is quiet, the sounds of animals rustling in her trees, in her leaves.  She hears them, but mostly she hears _him_.  Hears his feet in her dirt, hears the whispers of his words, of his song.  He's wearing a scarlet cloak, the color harsh against the greens and browns of the trees, of the earth.  _Morgana_ , he greets, only a touch of venom in his voice.  He always knows when she is watching.  She hates that about wizards, she hates that about _him_.  She wants to devour him for it, make him _disappear_.    
  
She hates the way he saunters into her woods, the way he calls to her like he has a right.  She hates the way _he knows._  
  
She throws him up against a tree, her body flush against his, her dagger poised against his heart.  He laughs cruelly and she digs the point of the dagger deeper into his skin.  She can smell the scent of blood in the air and she licks her lips, juts her tongue out to brush her teeth.  _They say you're the big bad wolf_ , he mocks, _what would they say if they knew what you really are.  A little girl with a knife._   He grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls until blackness is covering her eyes and she feels the warmth of blood trickling down her cheeks.  She grins, twisted, unguarded.    
  
She lets go, the dagger sliding across her skin until she sticks it back into her bodice.   
  
  
_Well_ , she says breathless, _run off to you king, little red._  
  
  
She's gone before he can say anything more.  She laughs.    
  
  
 _Are you real_ , she asks him the next time he taunts her.  Her words are soft today but they hold an unbearable weight.    
  
She can't remember what the weight of her soul feels like, she can't remember what is real.    
  
 _Yes_ , is all he says.  

 

 

 

He does not kill her and she does not kill him.  And she doesn't know _why_.

  
  
  
  
  
 _They call you the big bad wolf_ , he reminds her, his breath too close to her skin, _but I know better.  I know better._ His words aren't cruel they're just there, just present.  And they float over her and she doesn't know how to catch them.  _Little red_ , she murmurs, _what am I?_

  
  
 _Morgana_ , he answers.  The wolf howls.


End file.
